Recuerdos
by LOYDA ASTRID
Summary: Fic para el topic de "Retos" del foro "El Destino de una Estrella". Yaten pierde todos sus recuerdos y es cuidado por una joven orgullosa y su familia, al analizar lo que siente por ella, sus memorias vuelven haciendo que viaje en busca de su destino...


Este fic es escrito para el topic de Retos, en el foro "el Destino de una Estrella"

Lo que esta en cursiva es sueño.

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

Parpadeo débilmente, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la claridad del día.

Observo el lugar detenidamente intentando de reconocer la humilde habitación, las cortinas descoloridas o incluso la manta que lo cubría. Pero su mente estaba en blanco, donde debía haber recuerdos solo había vacío. Nada que le diese un indicio de donde se encontraba y por que.

Intento levantarse, pero un dolor terrible en su pecho lo detuvo.

_ Todavía estas muy débil, y es posible que tengas unas costillas rotas.

Miró al joven que pronuncio aquellas palabras, recostado en la puerta, su cabello color arena, sus ojos verdes, nada le era familiar, y odio esa sensación.

_ ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto.

_ Primero dime tu – fue la respuesta prepotente del ojiverde.

_ No lo se – respondió mientras se llevo las manos a la cabeza, aun intentaba recordar.

Lo vio dejar una palangana con agua a su lado, quitar con delicadeza los vendajes de su cabeza y empezar a lavar lo que supuso era una herida.

Una imponente voz masculina lo sobresalto, minutos después un hombre entrado en edad, pero imponente, ingreso en la habitación.

_ Haruka – lo escucho decir – ¿no oyes que te estoy llamando, chiquilla?

_ Si, padre… lo lamento.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta, que aquel a quien considero un joven era en realidad una muchacha, observo con detenimiento las largas túnicas de ambos, en lo único que se diferenciaban era el color. La de ella era dorada con ligeros detalles en negro, y la de él negra con bordes amarillos.

Ambos hablaban en voz baja, como si no quisieran que él los escuchara, y eso le pareció de mal gusto.

Después de unos momentos ella volvió a su lado y continuo con su labor, mientras él volvía a perderse en su memoria, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que le dijera quien era él y que hacia con aquellas extrañas personas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El sol naciente, y los colores que el cielo tomaba en esos momentos era un espectáculo maravilloso, que lograba animarlo un poco, le hacia dejar de lado que lo había olvidado todo.

Una semana hacia que se encontraba en ese desierto, porque era la única manera en la que podía denominarse ese lugar, a donde sea que mirase solo había tierra árida, estéril, hostil.

Odiaba estar acostado sin hacer nada, por ese motivo salio a caminar alrededor de la casa, y la vio. Desde hacia varios días observaba con curiosidad esa extraña costumbre de orar. Por alguna razón desconocida le producía rechazo.

La vio tomar la espada y empezar a practicar sola, no sabia si era conocedor o no del tema, solo sabia que ella no lo hacia nada mal, por alguna razón la considero mejor que muchos hombres que conocía. Quizás sus recuerdos volvían vagamente.

_ Oye - su voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad – Extraño, si ya estas lo suficientemente bien como para pasear por ahí, haz algo útil, no puedo estarte cuidando toda la vida.

Odiaba la manera en la que ella se dirigía a él, mas aun ese estúpido apodo que había elegido "Extraño", él no era extraño, ella si lo era, era extraño que vistiera igual que los hombres de la región, y era aun mas extraño que una mujer practicara el arte de la espada.

_ No te preocupes me iré pronto – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse al interior de la casa.

_ Necesito alguien que me ayude a practicar, ¿te animas? ¿O tienes miedo de que una mujer lo haga mejor que tu?

Eso fue todo lo que su orgullo pudo soportar, no toleraba la manera irónica en que ella siempre se dirigía a él, y mucho menos que lo subestimara de esa manera.

Tomo la espada que ella le ofrecía y antes de ponerse en guardia, la vio correr al interior de la casa.

_ ¡Huyes antes de que empiece la pelea, cobarde! – le grito, orgulloso.

_ Eso quisieras - la oyó gritar desde adentro.

_ Solo fui por esta - ella pronuncio arrogante mientras levantaba una espada en sus manos – de lo contrario no seria una batalla justa.

_ Lista, aquí voy – pronuncio antes de lanzarse contra ella.

Era como si su brazo tuviera vida propia y supiera exactamente que hacer, como moverse y cuando.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre, no importaba nada, solo su adversario.

Atacaban y se defendían en igual proporción, era una batalla justa, reñida, y por sobre todo muy interesante.

De una manera que no lograba descifrar, verla de esa manera, agitada, con el cabello corto volando de un lado a otro, llena de orgullo en los ojos y sed de victoria, era una vista demasiado excitante. Deseaba ganarle, quitarle todos esos aires petulantes, anhelaba impedirle lo único que ella de verdad quería, "La Victoria".

El ruido de un caballo acercándose la desconcentro, y ese fue el momento que él aprovecho para tirarla al suelo, y colocar el arma en el cuello de su oponente.

_ Nunca desvíes tu atención de tu oponente, hoy no te matare, pero la próxima… quien sabe – dijo mientras clavaba la espada en la tierra, al lado del rostro de la joven.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, cuando un fuerte impacto lo llevo al suelo.

_ Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente si no esta muerto – ella susurró en su oído.

Giro bruscamente hasta él quedar encima de ella y guardo silencio. Ella en vano trataba de zafar los brazos de su agarre.

Tenerla así le provoco demasiadas sensaciones encontradas, por un lado aborrecía a la joven prepotente y arrogante, sentía ternura por la muchacha que cuidaba con devoción a su padre, y deseaba a la mujer decidida, que no temía el peligro, era extraña la manera en la que ella lograba despertar todos esos sentimientos en él.

_ Oye, _Extraño_ pervertido, quítate.

La voz de la joven lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

_ Quítate o empezare a gritar.

Aturdido, se levanto y camino en dirección contraria a la casa, debía alejarse y pensar. Habían demasiados pensamientos nuevos y encontrados en su mente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

__ Yaten…_

_Se encontraba en medio del desierto, junto a una casa que le era familiar._

_Oyó__ risas, las siguió. Al parecer era una mujer, sintió conocerla. Creyó también que lo necesitaba._

_Entro a la casa, observo con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, la familiaridad del lugar, le llamo la atención lo reconfortado que se __sentía allí._

_Con delicadeza empujo una de las puertas que supuso llevaba a la habitación, y vio una mujer sentada sobre la cama, con un sencillo vestido naranja. Sus dorados cabellos largos se mecieron con un viento que no supo por donde entr__ó, y se perdió en la inmensidad de sus azules ojos._

_Ella le __sonrió y se tiro a sus brazos._

__ Te extrañe tanto, Yaten. Hace mucho que me __tenías olvidada, ya ni siquiera rezas por mí. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me hicieron? ¿Lo que nos hicieron?_

__ ¿Quién eres? __– Preguntó - ¿yo soy Yaten?_

__ Me olvidaste – fue lo que dijo la rubia, antes de alejarse lentamente de él – y te olvidaste __también de él._

_Observo el lugar a donde señalaba la rubia y vio una cuna, se acerco con lentitud. __Corrió con delicadeza las sedas que la cubrían y vio con horror el cuerpo de un niño mutilado. Ahogo un grito en la garganta y se dio vuelta a encarar a la joven. La vio tendida en la cama, su antes vestido naranja era ahora de un intenso carmesí._

__ Ellos me mataron, Yaten, te aliaste con ellos y me traicionaste. ¡Nos traicionaste Yaten!_

_ ¡No! ¡Mina!

Agitado trato de calmarse y normalizar su respiración. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente y las lágrimas sus ojos.

Mina tenia razón, la había traicionado, ahora recordaba todo, ella seguramente sufriría en el infierno por su culpa.

Traidor, era un traidor, por abandonarlos, por abandonar a Mina y a su hijo. Por vivir bajo el techo de sarracenos.

Lo recordaba todo. La muerte de sus padres hace mucho tiempo frente a sus ojos, su dolor todos esos años, rememoró la primera vez que vio a Mina en la plaza de Trípoli, la bondad de sus ojos azules, la paciencia con la que cuido su corazón, y curo su alma, ella le enseño el perdón, le enseño que el único que podía juzgar a las personas era Dios, y solo Él era quien podía disponer quien vivía y quien moría.

Recordó la emoción en sus ojos cuando se casaron, y más aun cuando le dijo que tendrían un niño, era lo más hermoso que pudiera desear, era la vida perfecta que siempre anhelo tener. El odio y la venganza formaban parte del pasado, o por lo menos eso creyó. Hasta aquel fatídico día, en que Mina fue a Edesa, a cuidar a su tía enferma, él le rogó y le suplico que no lo hiciera, que el desierto era aun demasiado hostil para que ella fuera sola, pero insistió tanto en que estarían bien, que los escoltas de su tía los cuidarían, tanto a ella como a su hijo. Se dejo convencer, y fue el peor error que pudo cometer.

La caravana fue interceptada de camino por los sarracenos y todos fueron muertos, no tuvieron piedad ni siquiera con el niño, era solo un bebe, ni siquiera un año había cumplido todavía.

Fue entonces cuando decidió unirse a los cruzados, aquel ejercito que luchaba contra ellos, quería venganza, necesitaba matar a todos los que fuera posible, verlos arrepentirse de sus pecados y ser condenados por Dios, quizás así lograría darle paz a Mina y a su pequeño Taiki.

Los débiles rayos del sol que empezaron a entrar en la habitación le recordaron donde se encontraba, y porque.

Había sido asaltado en medio de su viaje a Jerusalén, iba a entregarle sus servicios al rey en persona, cuando unos maleantes le atacaron mientras dormía, eran demasiados para él, y no pudo contra ellos.

Se levanto apresurado, debía irse de ese lugar, esa gente había sido muy buena al atenderlo sin conocerlo, sin saber nada de él, pero aunque le pesase reconocerlo, eran parte de _"esos"_, como solía llamar a los musulmanes.

Tomo las pocas cosas que recordó suyas, un poco de agua, y emprendió viaje.

Ya sabia quien era y que debía hacer, ahora solo le quedaba llegar a su destino. Y darle a Mina la paz que tanto necesitaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Diez años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvo en aquellas tierras, el recuerdo de aquella joven casi masculina de cabellos color arena aun jugaba en su memoria, y todavía lograba enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Se pregunto que había sido de su vida, ¿se habría casado? ¿Tendría hijos?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Había cumplido su objetivo de ser un caballero que luchaba por la voluntad de Dios.

_ Mi señor, dicen que el líder es una mujer - observo al joven hablarle a aquel que estaba a cargo de la división – dicen que su nombre es Haruka.

Se sorprendió ante esto, había oído la leyenda de la mujer que lideraba un grupo rebelde, tan feroz con la espada como una bestia, pero nunca imagino que fuera ella, justamente ella.

_ Atacaremos al amanecer – fue una orden.

Esa noche junto al fuego, medito en lo irónica de la situación, ella lo había salvado hace demasiado tiempo de una muerte segura, pero fue su gente la que lo había matado en vida, dos veces. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Avisarle? ¿Tratar de negociar con ella? ¿O entregar su alma a cambio de venganza?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tomo su lugar en la formación, y avanzaron.

Al llegar a unos pocos metros del ejército rebelde a quienes superaban en número, la diviso, aun más hermosa que años atrás, ahora era toda una mujer. Y estaba seguro que defendería su religión y sus tierras, tanto como él lo hubiera hecho años atrás, como él protegería a Mina si aun estuviera viva.

Un grito que ordena atacar, lo devuelve a la realidad.

Él defendería la paz del alma de Mina y de su hijo. Si debía matar para lograr esa paz, lo haría, haría todo lo que fuese necesario. Y con este pensamiento corrió a la batalla.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado, no se si esto es lo que quería Jenny, pero hice lo que mejor pude con esta época, nunca la entendí mucho además de que estoy en contra de un montón de cosas, jiji

Bueno se aceptan toda clase de críticas, buenas y malas, destructivas y constructivas.

Cuídense mucho, besos

*-*LOYDA ASTRID*-*


End file.
